


Soak

by sleepy_ry



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash, My First Work in This Fandom, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Cheryl and Gardenia share a quiet moment together in Eterna City's gym.
Relationships: Momi | Cheryl/Natane | Gardenia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Soak

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Pokémon' nor am I profiting from this.

“I could make a home here.” Gardenia rolls around in the lush grass. “I can be with my Pokémon and garden and even make a room here beneath the skylight.” 

Cheryl couldn't argue with her partner. Everything has been watered, trimmed, weeded, and loved with precise measurements to increase its beauty. Even the glass panes have received equal attention, and grass Pokémon gather to soak it in. 

“I wouldn't mind a nap.” Cheryl raises her arm and slides underneath. “Do you have any matches this afternoon?” 

Gardenia reaches for her braid, considers removing the loose rubber band. “I could nap.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been binging Pokémon and these two immediately became an OTP.
> 
> Please excuse my rusty writing skills.


End file.
